Conventionally, an ejector-type refrigeration cycle that is a vapor compression refrigeration cycle is known to have an ejector as a refrigerant pressure reducer.
In an ordinal refrigeration cycle, a refrigerant evaporating pressure in an evaporator is substantially equal to a pressure of a suction refrigerant drawn into a compressor. In contrast, the ejector-type refrigeration cycle increases the pressure of the suction refrigerant as compared to the ordinal refrigeration cycle. In this way, in the ejector-type refrigeration cycle, it is possible to reduce power consumed by a compressor to thereby enhance a coefficient of performance (i.e., COP) of the cycle.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a gas-liquid separating means integrated ejector with which a gas-liquid separating portion is formed integrally. The ejector will be hereinafter referred to as “ejector module”.
According to the ejector module in Patent Literature 1, it is possible to extremely easily form the ejector-type refrigeration cycle by connecting a suction port side of the compressor to a gas-phase refrigerant outflow port from which gas-phase refrigerant separated in the gas-liquid separating portion flows out, connecting a refrigerant inlet side of an evaporator to a liquid-phase refrigerant outflow port from which liquid-phase refrigerant separated in the gas-liquid separating portion flows out, connecting a refrigerant outlet side of the evaporator to a refrigerant suction port, and the like.